


She Will Be Loved

by Twinklylightseverywhere



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bi!Eva, Coming Out, F/F, Slight Unrequited Love, the story that we deserved tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/pseuds/Twinklylightseverywhere
Summary: Eva would like to think that she knew she liked girls from the moment she hit puberty.





	She Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekardemomme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/gifts).



> Hello loves!  
> This is the very first time that I've written a wlw fic, and I'm so excited to share it with you!  
> This story is for my dearest Caroline... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!!!!!!!  
> Unfortunately I'm not well-versed enough to write anything from the mcu, and so I stuck with what I know. I really hope that you enjoy this, and I sincerely hope that your day has been wonderful.  
> You are such a kind friend to me. Thank you so much for everything that you have done. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm so grateful that you are in my life, I really don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you for your presence, for your hilarious anecdotes, for your love and support, and for being you. This is just a small little gift to show you how much I appreciate you. I love you so much <3  
> Also! This is just the way that I have experienced being bisexual. This is not the only way to be bisexual. Just a little disclaimer!
> 
> Everything else aside, please let me know what you think and if you'd like for me to write more!  
> Enjoy <3

Eva would like to think that she knew she liked girls from the moment she hit puberty.

Maybe it was the reason why she had such a hard time making female friends when she moved from Bergen to Oslo. She distinctly remembers all of the girls being a little too tall, their faces a little too perfect. Eva was intimidated. Back then, she could attribute it to being nervous. After all, being new to school is hard.

However, after befriending Ingrid and Sara, both of whom were incredibly gorgeous and incredibly kind to her, Eva found herself falling. 

It wasn’t the fact that she even  _ saw  _ herself having a relationship with these girls. Rather, she enjoyed the attention. She enjoyed the closeness, only the kind of bond female teenagers experience. There was the food sharing, the bed sharing, the clothes sharing, the hugging, the occasional kiss of the cheek, everything. It was all there, and Eva soaked it all up.

That is, until she met Jonas.

Eva had had crushes on boys before. It was something that was as natural to her as liking girls. However, she had no problem in the past letting other people know about her attraction to boys. Ingrid and Sara told her about boys they liked all the time. That was how Eva even  _ knew  _ that Jonas existed.

Okay, so maybe starting to date your best friend’s boyfriend behind her back wasn’t exactly the best idea, but Eva was young and stupid. She still  _ is _ young and stupid.

After losing her best friends, dating Jonas, starting a upper secondary school, finding a new friend group, cheating on Jonas, and then her and Jonas breaking up, Eva definitely stayed low for a little while.

When she was sixteen and had her new friend group, she almost forgot about her attraction to girls completely. Eva recognizes that Noora was pretty, but that girl was way too straight for her own good. 

Other than that, though, everything was fine.

At sixteen, after the breakup, she is finding herself. Sure, she hooks up with Penetrator-Chris on the semi-reg, but he really doesn’t count. He’s there, he’s willing, and he’s hot.

At sixteen and three quarters, she wakes up.

Everything that was once muddled and foggy, is clear. Her head, which had been clogged for God-knows how long, can now focus. 

Her new focus, presents itself in the form of clear blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and a sugary sweet personality to match.

_ Vilde. _

At first, Eva saw Vilde as nothing but a friend. However, after a drunken, sloppy makeout session with the girl, Eva found herself waking up the next day with a raging hangover, and a new infatuation.

No, perhaps infatuation is the wrong word. Eva think that Chris is hot. Eva thinks that Vilde is  _ beautiful. _

Now, she sees it in everything. It’s the way that Vilde’s high-pitched, yet soft laugh rings through the courtyard at school, laughing at a joke from Chris or at something on Facebook. It’s the way that her eyes shine when she talks about fashion and makeup. It’s the way that, no matter what, she always looks radiant, even when she isn’t having a good day.

Suddenly, Eva doesn’t understand why anyone would find Vilde annoying. She truly doesn’t see it anymore. 

It’s a sixteen and three quarters that Eva does some research online.

Of course, Eva has a pretty decent understanding of what it could be. She’s fully aware that there is more than just gay or straight. According to google, there is a whole spectrum of sexualities, which are just about as complex as the female anatomy. Eva finds that funny, because she’s very aware of her anatomy, and its inner and outer workings. But sexuality? Eva only has a little bit of a clue.

 

**_Bisexuality_ ** _ : a romantic attraction, sexual attraction, or sexual behavior toward both males and females, or romantic or sexual attraction to people of any sex or gender identity. _

 

Maybe this could be it. Just maybe.

  
  


When Eva is seventeen, her good friend, Isak, comes out as gay. 

Well, perhaps Eva already knew about his sexuality (thanks to Isak, who didn’t know how to hide the gay porn on his phone). She knew that Isak wasn’t definitely straight before, but it’s different now.

It’s different because he’s announced it to the whole world, all the while having a an extremely handsome, James Dean-esque boyfriend to show for it. It makes it more real for her, because  _ no one cares.  _

No one even blinks an eye at the fact that Isak isn’t straight. No one thinks it’s wrong, or immoral. At least, not in their friend group. Isak is a guy, and he likes other guys. Eva is a girl, and she likes other girls.

Not just girls, but one in particular. 

Vilde looks so fucking gorgeous tonight.

Her blue eyes twinkle in the fairy lights, the amber hue lighting up her pale, porcelain skin. She’s soft tonight in her christmas hat, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way every time she laughs.

It’s gotten so strong, the crush on Vilde, it really has. Since the end of first year, it’s only gotten stronger. 

  
  
  


“There’s only one thing we know for certain…” Isak trails off, training his gaze in front of him. When Eva follows his eyeline, she realizes that he is staring right at Even. Even is smiling, staring back at Isak.  _ Honestly, _ these two.

“What’s that?” Eva wonders, looking back at Isak, who just looks so  _ happy. _

“That life is… now.” Isak turns back to her, his grin wide and unapologetic. She’s so fucking proud of him.

“Life is now…” Eva repeats, under her breath. Before she can help it, she looks behind her, to where Vilde and Magnus are making out. “Fuck.”

“You okay?” Isak asks, nudging her shoulder with his own. When Eva turns back to him, she realizes that his brows are furrowed. Suddenly, she is transported back to first year, and Isak is her relationship coach again. At least this time, she knows that he won’t be a total snake.

Eva shrugs, casting her glance behind her one last time, to the couple that is backing up into the doorway, their lips never parting. Eva feels like she’s swallowing sand.

“You love her, don’t you?”

Eva turns back to look at Isak once more, and he has a knowing look on his face. With a jolt, she realizes just how  _ much  _ Isak understands it. He understands what it’s like to have a crush on your straight best friend.

“Yeah.” Eva sighs out, blowing a piece of her hair that has fallen in front of her eyes. 

“Well,” Isak reasons, biting his lip. “Don’t let your jealousy get the best of you,  _ please.” _

“Nah,” Eva says, attempting a smile, but falling flat. “I don’t want another threat letter made from period blood.”

“Ew.” Isak wrinkles his nose, which finally gets a laugh out of Eva.

“No, don’t worry,” Eva continues, looking back down at her makeshift glitter angel that she’d been painting. “I’m not going to do anything like that. I just want her to see me.”

“And who are you?” Isak asks, nodding at her, his eyes open and honest, in a way that Eva has never seen before.

“I…” Eva trails off, biting her lip. Her stomach drops, as it normally does whenever she thinks about her sexuality. But, thanks to Isak’s bravery in his own coming out, as well as, Eva allowing herself to be brave, she says it.

“I’m bisexual.”

Eva knows that she makes the right choice as soon as Isak gives her the biggest hug. She laughs slightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, reminiscent of their times back in first year when they were closer.

“I’m so proud of you,” Isak whispers, rubbing her back comfortingly. Eva thinks she needs it right now.

“I’m proud of you, too,” she whispers back, and for tonight, she allows herself to forget all about Vilde.

She allows herself to get drawn into conversation with Even and Isak. She allows herself to dance with Noora later on, throwing her arms around her best friend sloppily, but lovingly. She allows herself to plant a sloppy kiss onto Sana’s cheek, uncaring at how it looks. She allows herself to laugh when Sana rolls her eyes, even though her dimples betray her. Eva allows herself to be Eva, back when Eva didn’t care about anything.

She’s allowed to  _ love, _ and she’s allowed to be herself.

Her raging crush on Vilde can never take that away.

  
  


Christmas passes, and so does Vilde and Magnus’ relationship. 

“It wasn’t really right for me,” Vilde says mindlessly one day, as they’re sat in the living room of the collective, painting each others nails. “He’s super sweet and all, but it just kind of fizzled out, I guess.”

“You didn’t like the sex?” Chris asks, her gaze hyper focused on Vilde’s thumbnail, painting it pink. 

“Kinda?” Vilde says, cocking her head. Eva resists the urge to stare at her exposed neck. “But, I don’t know, I couldn’t stop thinking of cats the entire time.”

“You thought of pussy the entire time!?” Chris shrieks, looking up from Vilde’s hand, her jaw completely dropped. 

“No, cats!” Vilde says, obviously taken aback. “He’s weirdly into them, it just isn’t for me.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with liking female anatomy,” Noora says gently, looking up from her handiwork in Eva’s nails. 

“I know!” Vilde insists, looking down at her hands. “There’s nothing wrong with being a lesbian.” 

“You don’t need to be a lesbian to be attracted to girls,” Eva says quietly from her corner on the couch. She can’t stop the slight tremor from making itself known. 

“There’s bisexual, or pansexual,” Sana pipes up, cocking her head curiously at Eva. Eva wonders what Sana knows. 

“Yeah…” Eva trails off, unable to stop her heart from pounding. 

These are her  _ friends.  _ They love her, she knows this. They were all completely okay when Isak came out. Nevertheless, Eva is nervous. 

She takes a deep breath. Sure, her heart is pounding, and she can hear the blood rushing in her ears. At the same time, she knows that she’s ready. She’s his for long enough.

“I’m bisexual,” she says, or rather, blurts out. Four heads turn towards her, perhaps in surprise. 

Slowly, the smiles appear. 

“I’m so proud of you, girl,” Noora says, as she closes her bottle of nail polish, placing it to the side. She hugs Eva, careful of the drying nails. 

Sana reaches out and places her hand on Eva’s upper arm comfortingly. When she smiles, it feels genuine. 

As Noora pulls back from the hug with a gentle smile, Chris leans in to hug Eva as well, much more rushed that Noora. 

Eva laughs, placing her non polished hand on Chris’ back. 

She meets Vilde’s eyes over the hug.

Vilde is staring at her, curiously. When she realizes that Eva is looking back, she smiles, training her eyes down, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Eva feels warm. She feels warm, and happy, and accepted, and  _ fucking _ bisexual.

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Eva?” Vilde asks her the following day, as they’re sat on Eva’s bed. Vilde had stayed the night, claiming that her mom had another wine party. They’d spent the night watching romantic comedies with soft smiles and droopy eyes. 

“Yeah?” Eva says, as she turns her head to look at her friend. Vilde looks beautiful in the light of the early morning. She is warm and sleep-soft, and there is a slight dent in her cheek from where it was smushed into the pillow.

“How did you know that…” Vilde trails off, biting her lip. “That you were into girls?”

Eva recoils, furrowing her brows. She scolds herself as her heart skips a beat.

_ Shush,  _ she tells it,  _ Vilde is straight, she isn’t into you. She never will be. _

“I guess I’ve always known?” Eva says, attempting to keep her features neutral for Vilde’s sake.

Vilde blushes, nods, and looks down. She nuzzles her nose into the blanket,  _ Eva’s _ blanket.

So much for being over her crush.

“Why?” Eva asks, biting her lip at the pang that goes through her stomach.

“Just curious.” Vilde shrugs, her eyes trained downwards still. Eva feels her fidget underneath the blanket.

“What are you curious about?” Eva blurts, and then curses inwardly as she feels her face go bright red, brighter than the red tones in her hair.

“I’m…” 

Vilde stops, and then looks up. She meets Vilde’s eyes, the girl that she is in love with. Vilde looks back, unashamed. It takes Eva aback, takes her breath away.

_ You have have my breath,  _ Eva thinks,  _ you can have everything. _

And everything Vilde takes.

She leans in quickly, quick enough for Eva to not even react to it.

Vilde nuzzles their noses together, her eyes trained on Eva’s, as if asking for permission.

_ Yes. _

When Vilde kisses her, Eva melts. She melts into the bedsheets, into the mattress, and into  _ her.  _ Vilde is there to hold her, however. She holds Eva’s face carefully between her hands, rubbing her thumbs gently along Eva’s cheeks. 

Eva kisses back,  _ of course _ she does. She captures Vilde’s upper lip between her own, breathing in her sun kissed skin, and her sweet scent. Eva’s only caught whifs of it here or there, but now, Eva allows herself to breathe it in unabashedly.

When Vilde runs her tongue along Eva’s lower lip, Eva pulls back.

“Are you sure?” Eva asks breathlessly, trailing her fingers hesitantly along Vilde’s arms.

“Eva Mohn,” Vilde whispers, her breath shaky and her smile big. “I’ve liked you since the day I met you.”

“Vilde,” Eva whispers back, leaning forward and resting her forehead against the other girl. “You’re so beautiful, oh my god.”

Vilde bites her lip. Eva reaches out and trails her finger along it, feeling the soft skin on her fingertips.

“I meant it whenever we kissed, you know,” Eva continues, moving her finger to trail along Vilde’s flushed cheeks. “I meant everything.”

“I thought I could stop it when I started dating Magnus,” Vilde whispers instead, pulling back slightly so that she can focus on Eva more clearly. “But I can’t deny myself any longer.”

“How so?” Eva asks, leaning back and placing her head back onto her pillow instead.

“I’m gay,” Vilde says, shrugging her shoulders gently. “I always have been.”

“Vilde…” Eva leans back in, this time taking the initiative. “I’m so fucking proud of you.”

Vilde gasps, and then, she smiles. It’s beautiful. It’s everything that she does. She radiates warmth, every time that she smiles at Eva. When she laughs, she is singing soft and sweet melodies into Eva’s ears. 

“You gave me the courage to admit it to myself,” Vilde admits, giggling slightly to herself. “So I wanted to thank you.”

Eva leans in, licks her lips, and places a kiss onto Vilde’s lips, oh so gently.

“You know what that was?” Eva whispers as she pulls back.

“No, what?” Vilde asks, brushing her lips ever so slightly against Eva’s.

“That was me saying, you’re so fucking welcome,” Eva says, and then she kisses Vilde again.

And again, and again, and again.

“What do those mean?” Vilde asks a couple minutes later, her lips kiss swollen, her hair spread out on the pillow.

“They mean,” Eva says, placing another kiss on Vilde’s cheek, just because. “That I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When Eva is seventeen, she falls in love.

She falls in love with the girl who is loud in the same way that she is quiet. She falls in love with the girl who has freckles along her arms and her inner thighs. She falls in love with a girl with the twinkling eyes, who shines in any and every light. She falls for the girl who laughs when they’re having sex. She falls for the girl lives her life so unabashedly, who cries, and laughs, and trips on her own feet. She falls for the girl who meows when she wants to be cuddled. 

When Vilde is also seventeen, she comes out. Eva can’t be anymore proud of the woman that she has become. 

And perhaps it is more about being bisexual, or a lesbian. It’s about love.

It’s Isak and Even, who are so completely gone for each other it’s ridiculous. It’s Sana and Yousef, who smile at each other as if they’re the only two people in the room. It’s when Eva hugs Noora, or runs her fingers through her blonde hair as they watch the Fresh Prince together. It’s when Eva hugs her mother, or when she looks at herself in the mirror. It’s love that makes the world spin round. It pumps blood and oxygen into Eva’s veins. It’s her heart, her brain, her very soul.

And last, but certainly not least, it’s Vilde. It’s everything. _ She  _ is everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come [chat](https://unendeligtid.tumblr.com/) with me yo!  
> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
